Organizations, such as companies and other enterprises, often network their computing devices to communicate with each other and with computing devices outside of the organization. Network directories, also referred to simply as “directories,” are specialized collections of information about devices, applications, people and other common objects of computer networks. Organizations with computing networks typically use directories to efficiently locate, organize, administer and otherwise manage the network resources. For example, a user may be added to a directory and associated with particular credentials. Thereafter, the user may be authenticated by comparing user-supplied credentials (e.g., obtained during a login procedure) to those in the directory. Information about what the user is authorized to do may then be retrieved from the directory. As another example, individual computers, printers and other devices that are part of a network environment may be listed in a directory, and applications or users may look up a list of available devices in the directory and obtain information for accessing them (e.g., names, addresses, etc.).
Organizations often utilize directory management services to create and maintain their directories. A directory management service may be configured to create a directory in a data center operated by the organization (e.g., on-premises) or in a remote network (e.g., off-premises), depending on the organization's business needs. The number of objects in the directory, the number of concurrent connections to the directory, and other factors that affect directory may change over time. For example, if an organization adds new employees, the directory management service may create objects in the directory for each of the new employees and each device used by the new employees. Additional connections may also be established with the directory while the new employees are using their devices.